The Big Uneasy
The Big Uneasy is the eighteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS - Genevieve asks Elijah to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Genevieve disagree over what the ancestors want from them, and Genevieve reveals her plan to build the witches' power. When Elijah focuses his attention on restoring their home to its former glory, Klaus accuses him of doing it only to impress Hayley. Next, Klaus sets a new plan in motion by finding Cary, a werewolf from his own line, and sending him off to find a missing piece of family history. Marcel lets Thierry in on his new plan to rebuild his power, but Diego has his own ideas about the future. At the Feast of the Blessings, Monique and Genevieve try to use the ceremony to teach Davina a lesson, but Klaus intervenes and gives Davina a surprisingly important gift. While Hayley struggles to decide where her loyalties should lie, the ceremony explodes into violence. Leah Pipes also stars. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Alexa Yeames as Abigail Quotes Extended Promo : Klaus: One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : Marcel: He's got something going on with the witches, behind Elijah's back. : Hayley: Tell me everything. : Elijah: '' Don't trust him, any of them.'' : Marcel: You gonna fight with me? : Klaus: Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? Paleyfest Promo : Marcel: Thousand years of family drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up, all you have to do is light a match. : Klaus: I've been expecting you. You're late. : Kieran: (Groaning in pain) : Klaus: I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning but I never knew you were a queen. : Monique: It's time for Genevieve to die. : Elijah: Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them. : Jackson: It's survival of the fittest, we need to protect ourselves. (Screaming is heard.) Trivia *Hayley and Klaus share a dance. *The Harvest girls will participate in a festival. *Hayley will try to stake Diego. *Monique will attempt to kill Genevieve in this episode. *There will be an explosion in the Bayou. *Is it just a fight between vampires and witches? Not so. As Plec told it, expect the werewolves to come into play again around episode 18. "The werewolves are much closer to the front of the line as the other supernatural factions are trying to figure out their way with each other in the Quarter, suddenly there are werewolves to be reckoned with as well", she said. *According to the sneak peek, Elijah is covered with blood on his hands as Klaus says he avenged Hayley, so this means Elijah tortured or killed someone who did her wrong. Continuity *Cary was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The title is a pun of New Orleans' nickname "The Big Easy". * The Big Uneasy was a documentary in 2010. Amongst other actors John Goodman and Brad Pitt contribute to the project. It is about the leaders of two scientific investigation teams, and one whistleblower--as they reveal the true story of why New Orleans flooded. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x18 Promo The Originals Season 1 Episode 18 Promo|Short promo The Originals - The Big Uneasy Trailer|Extended promo The Originals - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The_Originals 1x18 Webclip|Webclip Pictures Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (94).png Screenshot (91).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (77).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (39).png Screenshot (37).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (9).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png capture-20140325-202102.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes